


Christmas movies

by klaudos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Christmas songs, Fluff, M/M, movies and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaudos/pseuds/klaudos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comes over and, with the help of christmas movies, fluffiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas movies

"Thanks for helping me with the leaves, Cas."

Dean was assisting his mom with chores around the house when Castiel stopped by to watch some Christmas movies with him. Now they're both raking the leaves in Dean's backyard into piles because Castiel offered in lieu of waiting inside for him, and Dean wanted his company. 

"Of course," Castiel replies, as he adds to one of two piles. 

They continue raking, all bundled up in sweaters and scarves as the cold wind bites at their exposed faces. Soon Mary comes out and hands each of them a mug of hot chocolate. She smiles,  
bright and motherly. "Thank you, boys, for the help." 

"Thanks for the hot chocolate." Dean takes a drink and sighs as the warmth spreads through his chest. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Winchester." Castiel gives her a small smile. 

Mary retreats into the house and Dean takes a seat on the grass, Castiel following him. 

"So what movies did you bring?" Dean inquires, already half done with his drink. 

"I brought The Polar Express and a series of clay animation stories. Gabriel recommended those."

"Sammy loves that claymation crap. I could never get through one, one thing or another always interrupted before I could finish." 

"I haven't seen them either, but I rather like The Polar Express."

"Me too," Dean agrees. "You ready for the Christmas special?" He asks, already knowing Castiel would know what he means. 

"Yes. Even if it does mean seeing Eleven go," Castiel says forlornly. 

"I feel you." Dean's already done with his drink and he doesn't get up when he notices Castiel isn't done either. Instead he leans back on the palms of his hands and watches as Castiel takes sip after sip and the puff of faint white that passes his lips every time he exhales in the chilled winter day. And if he imagines maybe kissing those lips -his best friend's lips- well, that's no one's problem but his own. 

Shortly after Castiel finishes his drink the boys gather the leaves into one big pile and put it in a garbage bag. 

"Finally," Dean sighs in relief, going through the back door into his warm house.

Sam is baking tree shaped cookies with Mary. Honestly, anyone would think a 12 year old would be lumped up in his room, but anyone who knows Sam knows that this isn't the case. 

"Smelling good," Dean comments as he passes by the kitchen. 

"We made chocolate and vanilla," Sam says, almost proudly.

"Nice." 

Dean and Castiel shuffle to the living room and try to choose a movie, but get caught up in complaining about school projects.

“Why we have to type of 20 pages worth of outlines if we already wrote it all down in our journals, I’ll never get.” Dean slumps onto the couch. “I mean, come on, we’re on break!”

“I understand. Since we both have the same class and have to turn in the same assignment, would you like to divide the work?” Castiel suggests, and no, it’s not cheating since their teacher allows this.

“Ah, that’d be great. It’d really help me out.” Dean smiles appreciatively.

“Of course.”

They lazily debate over which movie to watch first. Dean’s argument is “Let’s watch a classic Christmas movie.”

To which Castiel replies, “Rocky IV is not a Christmas classic, Dean.” And before Dean even has the chance to rebuttal he continues, “And neither is Batman Returns.”

Dean promptly humphs and pouts before deciding that yeah those movies probably aren’t all that Christmassy. 

“Fine, okay,” he relents. “So what’ll it be?”

They settle on The Christmas Carol and then Fred Clause.

"Let's keep the elves going, shall we?" Dean suggests, popping Fred Clause out of the DVD player and Castiel nods. They end up playing Elf. As they laugh (more like Dean laughs and Castiel smiles amusedly), Sam brings them a plate of warm cookies, Mary on his trail with two glasses of milk. 

“Are you going to stay for dinner tonight, Cas?” Sam asks, a candy cane dangling from his mouth. 

“If I’m allowed, then yes.”

“Of course you’re allowed Cas, don’t be silly,” Mary chides lightly. “John and I would be happy to have you. Oh and Dean, he’ll be home around seven, okay?”

"Alright, thanks mom," Dean says, dunking a chocolate cookie in his glass of milk. Mary just gives him a kiss on his cheek and goes back to the kitchen with Sam.  
Sam’s head pops out from the kitchen, a smile across his features, “Oh, Cas, do you think you could ask Gabriel if he can make me some more of that peppermint fudge he brought over last time? Thanks.” And he’s gone again.

At the mention of Gabriel Dean rolls his eyes, but directs his attention back to the movie.

Dean and Castiel watch, drink, and eat. The movie eventually gets to the part where Jovie is singing in the shower as Buddy hears her. As Jovie sings Castiel gives in to his guilty pleasure (Christmas songs) and hums quietly with her. Dean takes note and actually starts singing when Buddy does, "Baby it's bad out there." Castiel is surprised, but smiles nonetheless and continues the verse. "Say what's in this drink?"

"No cabs to be had out there," Dean sings, vaguely gesturing to the window.

"I wish I knew how-"

"Your eyes are like starlight now."

“-to break this spell.”

“I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell.” Dean slips his fingers into Castiel’s hair, loving the soft feel in his hands. He gets the same urge to kiss him that he’s been getting the past couple of weeks and for a second he thinks he’s going to act on his impulse when Castiel continues, “I ought to say no, no, no.” 

“Mind if I move in closer?” Dean shifts closer to Castiel, his hands still in his hair. Castiel’s eyes are shining and he’s smiling and Dean can see his blush.

“At least I’m gonna say that I tried.” Castiel shrugs as he sings.

“What’s the sense in hurting my pride?”

“I really can’t stay.” Castiel’s breath is warm on Dean’s face and man his lips are totally tempting Dean right now.

Dean absently sings as he stares, “Baby, don’t hold out.”

“Ah, but baby its cold outside,” the sing in unison, but they don’t finish the rest of the song because they close the space between them with hesitant, chocolate flavored kisses. They part and Dean places one last chaste kiss on Castiel’s lips before they snuggle up and finish the rest of the movie, both of them sporting warm smiles. 

Dean has a whole new appreciation for Elf now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a secret santa thing on tumblr.


End file.
